1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains most generally to surgery, and more particularly to kinesitherapy. Most particularly, the present invention pertains to a therapeutic neck exercising appliance suitable for musculoskeletal treatment of the neck or cervical spine. A preferred embodiment illustrates a head weighting appliance that loads the spine in a manner to evoke the body's righting reflexes as an adjusting procedure for spinal correction, rehabilitation, and maintenance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The spine is comprised of four curvatures: the cervical curvature, the thoracic curvature, the lumbar curvature, and the sacral curvature. The curves of the spine, along with the intervertebral discs, help to absorb and distribute the stresses and forces from gravity and everyday movement and impact. When the curvature of the spine is altered from that which is natural, pain and damage may occur to the spine, back, neck, shoulders, and more.
Several approaches and methodologies to fixing the spinal column have been taken in the past. One such approach has been vertebral fusion. In lieu of vertebral fusion, doctors have used various alternative methods of surgery. An alternative method of surgery is the use of a “Method for the Correction of Spinal Deformities Through Vertebral Body Tethering Without Fusion” as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,613 to Ogilvie et al, the contents and teachings which are incorporated herein by reference, which discloses a “fusionless method of treating spinal deformities . . . [involving a] device for tethering the spine.” Another surgical approach, the “Spinal Fixation Element” of U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,802 to Frigg, the contents and teachings which are incorporated herein by reference, is in the form of a pedicle screw which works in combination with a longitudinal support system. In general, back surgeries cause additional damage to the tissues in the area of operation, necessitating a long and painful period of convalescence which may or may not result in complete recovery. In addition, the risks associated with such back surgeries are also great, and in some cases lead to irrecoverable further morbidity or mortality.
An alternative to surgery on the spinal column was developed taking into consideration the physiology of the body. Exercise and motion facilitate the proper functioning of the rest of the body, as can be noted in the large variety of exercise equipment advertised to improve health and physique. Adding additional resistance to the work of any given muscle for a short period of time trains the muscle to work harder to balance the environment. When the resistance is removed, the muscles continue to compensate for the resistance that is no longer there, making the regular amount of resistance feel negligible. This is seen in devices such as the “Exercise Belt and Weight System” of US Published Patent Application 2004/0043875 to Lederfeind, the contents and teachings which are incorporated herein by reference, which allows for an adjustably weighted band to be worn about the waist of a user, increasing the rigor of any exercise routine. Similarly, weighted bands have been used for exercising specific muscle groups, such as the face, neck, and jaw, as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,195,833 to Svendsen and Des. 235,789 to Eberhardt, the contents and teachings of each which are incorporated herein by reference. Bands have also been used for medicinal purposes, as seen in the “Headache Bandage” of U.S. Pat. No. 1,324,975 to Morris, the contents and teachings which are incorporated herein by reference.
This knowledge, when applied to the spinal curvatures, has one adding additional exercise, motion, and resistance to the spine. By adding additional weight to the spine, the soft tissue surrounding and supporting the spine is exercised and trained to withstand the additional force, making everyday activities less strenuous and painful. The spinal exercise provides the additional benefit of encouraging and redeveloping the natural curvatures of the spinal column as the muscles strengthen. Several approaches to using this method are seen in existing patents. One such approach is a “Therapeutic Exercising Apparatus and the Method for the Neck” seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,189,192 to Edgeton, the contents and teachings which are incorporated herein by reference. The exercising apparatus disclosed is comprised of a helmet attached to a resilient elastic tether which is held in place by the feet or legs. A variety of head movements exercise and strengthen the neck. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,468,019 to Zylstra, the contents and teachings which are incorporated herein by reference, illustrates a “Neck Exercising Machine” comprised of adjustable tensioned cables which connect to a head band to provide resistance as one performs a variety of head movements. Both such devices are somewhat larger and more obtrusive, while also requiring specific time set aside for exercising the neck. Time is a precious commodity which is not easily available to many individuals, meaning prescribing these devices results in substantially greater percentages of patient non-compliance, or said another way, patients refuse to make the time to use such apparatus.
Another “Neck Exercising Device and Method” is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,027 to Robinson, the contents and teachings which are incorporated herein by reference. The neck exerciser illustrated is designed for use while lying prone and moving the head up or down. This device has adjustable weights and straps, including a chin strap. Such a device also has the discomfort of the weight band applied directly to the crown of the skull and pulled down by the chin strap, with the crown of the skull holding it up. The force of the chin strap is, consequently, applied through the band in a compressing manner to the skull. The chin strap is not only undesirable owing to the compressive forces, but is also uncomfortable and unsightly. This neck exerciser also requires time to be set aside specifically for exercising, which is again less than ideal in the lifestyles of many.
An alternative to the Robinson patent is found in a full skull cap with means for applying a mechanical load to the cervical and upper thoracic spine, as illustrated in US published patent application 2003/0073549 to Hatch and entitled “Neck Exerciser”, the contents and teachings which are incorporated herein by reference. The skull cap with chin straps illustrated therein is comprised of a hook and pile material. This design allows for the mating of weights adhered to a complementary hook and pile material to the skull cap. It allows for the additional securement of a circular halo with pockets for accepting weights as opposed to the individual attachment of weights. A similar design is found in the “Therapeutic Headpiece” of U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,080 to Niv, the contents and teachings which are incorporated herein by reference. Niv's design illustrates a skull cap with tubes for receiving weights as well as one or more removable cover members for adding additional weights. Yet another weighted skull cap is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,780 to Tarbox, the contents and teachings which are incorporated herein by reference, entitled “Head Weight and Method of Use”. The head weight disclosed has a vertical tube filled with shot by the ear on both sides of the head. Overall, it weighs at least eight pounds, which is far too much for the average individual. As a group, such designs lack real adjustability for the user's head size. Additionally, full skull caps pose a greater likelihood of discomfort, whether due to a poor fit, poor interaction with the user's hair, or the increased insulation in an already warm environment.
Yet another method of strengthening the soft tissue surrounding the spinal column is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 500,686 to Corker, entitled “Gravity Helmet”, the contents and teachings which are incorporated herein by reference, which is a head weight shaped in any number of ways, including: bars running from the front of the head to the back with a connecting bar across the top to hold it, together with gravity, in place; a horseshoe shaped weight; or a halo shaped weight. This “gravity helmet” is designed to support proper posture and, consequently, the proper curvatures of the back, but must be kept in position by the wearer remaining in upright position. Consequently, a user must again set aside time or significantly alter normal activity. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,093 to Forrest, Sr. et al., the contents and teachings which are incorporated herein by reference, entitled “Fluid-Filled Neck Exerciser” is a halo filled to adjustable levels with a liquid to apply weight to the spine. While the “Fluid-Filled Neck Exerciser” appears to contour to the user's head, neither the “Fluid-Filled Neck Exerciser” nor the “Gravity Helmet” have sizing adjustable to each individual, posing difficulties in use. Additionally, the positioning of the weight is not readily controlled, making it difficult to correct a tilt to the cervical curvature while requiring the user to dedicate time away from other activities.
Yet another approach is seen in published patent application 2007/0042869 to Pettibon, entitled “Head Weighting System for Spinal Treatment”, the contents and teachings which are incorporated herein by reference. The head weighting system disclosed is comprised of a ring headpiece held in place on the head by a system of three adjustable straps going around and across the top of the head. In this design, the weight is removable and adjustable, using a plurality of pockets for retaining weights. The several large, discrete weights lack a smooth conformity to the skull, increasing the discomfort and again rendering the invention less desirable for use by patients.
Alternative band formations are seen when bands have also been used to apply pressure, heat or cool specific regions, such as the head or neck, for medicinal purposes. Exemplary patents include U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,288 to Fisher, entitled “Slim Neck Exercise Collar”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,470 to McKay, entitled “Sports Band”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,160 to Ullom, entitled “Therapeutic Appliance for Headache”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,543 to Henderson, entitled “Coolant Band”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,949 to Hathaway, entitled “Modular Neck Apparatus”, the contents and teachings of each which are incorporated herein by reference. All necessarily lack an ideal weight distribution and adjustability, with varying degrees of discomfort necessitated by design.
Additional band formations for flexibly weighted bands are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,339 to Smith, entitled “Flexible Weighted Belt”, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,636 to Mason, entitled “Diver's Weight Belt”, the contents and teachings of each which are incorporated herein by reference. These patents discloses a dual tube design filled with shot to allow for maximum contouring to the body, while Mason further discloses a stretchy, resilient material. In addition, the two ends Velcro together, allowing for adjustability and comfort. Furthermore, the zipper in Mason allows for an adjustment of weight in the dual tubes.
Additional patents that illustrate various additional exemplary techniques or apparatus that may be used in association with the present invention or as adjunctive therapies or treatments include U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,213 by Gregory, entitled “Process for determining vertebrae locations in humans”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,504 by Benesh et al, entitled “Machine and method for measuring skeletal misalignments”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,651 by LaBarbera, entitled “Compression/traction method for use with imaging machines”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,506 by Pettibon, entitled “Cervical traction device and method”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,788,968 by Pettibon, entitled “System for spinal and posture examination and treatment”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,977 by Pettibon, entitled “Spinal adjusting device and method”, the contents and teachings of each which are incorporated herein by reference.
Webster's New Universal Unabridged Dictionary, Second Edition copyright 1983, is additionally incorporated herein by reference in entirety for the definitions of words and terms used herein.